Новости Украины
2017 13 April - war in Donbass through the eyes of the people living in Eastern Ukraine. Video . How much can you call our President and regime "bourgeois"? They are not that, they are plain thieves. See the writing on the wall. 11 апреля - Россия может "отжать " у Украины "Нефтегаз". Активистке которая борется против застройки сожгли машину . Таково борьба за землю, за собственность. 7-10 апреля - НАБУ должно возбудить дело против Луценко по поводу взятки в 150 тыс. долларов. А Луценко возбудит дело против Порошенко и Байдена . США шантажируют Порошенко. U.S. Secretary of State said U.S. doesn't care about Ukraine, i.e. will let Putin go ahead with his plan for Ukraine. 6 апреля - борьба за землю в Полтаве : демонстрация переросла в бойню 5 апреля -останавливаются ТЭЦ принадлежащие Ахметову, якобы из-за недостатка угля. На самом деле: это его требование отнять "его" бывшие предприятия у "донецких" 30 марта - украинцы не платят за коммуналку. Прогрессия бедности на Украине. 23 марта, 2017 - взрыв на складе в Балаклее 17 марта, 2017 - конфискация танзанийского судна за вхождение в порты Крыма. 13 марта, 2017 - "Азов" и "Национальный корпус", за которыми стоит Аваков, испортили автоматы Сбербанка России и замуровали вход в офис. 10 марта 2017 -драка в доме офицеров между "коммуняками" и бойцом АТО 8 марта - как праздновали 8 марта в Киеве. Интересныеженщины в Киеве сегодня. Перестрелка между "правосеками" и грузинами в составе ВСУ. Правосеки - это "заград" отряды. 7 марта, 2017 -количество безработных среди женщин на Украине (и не только) выше, чем среди мужчин. Поэтому, они более революционный класс. 3 марта 2017 - план штурма блокады Донбасса . Украинские олигархи по эту сторону фронта начали войну сами с собой. 2 марта 2017 - национализация предпрятий Ахметова в ДНР. Укр. националисты выступают за прекращение торговли с ДНР и ЛНР. Кто за ними? Итак, перед нами очередной "отжим" собственности, передел собственности бывшего СССР. На крови. 1 марта 2017 - средняя зарплата по Украине - 6 тыс. гривен. Люди Семенченко ("Донбасс") контролируют аэропорты Украины. 28 февр., 2017 - рекордно низкое поголовье скота на Украине 22 февр. 2017 - народ ворвался в горсовет Херсона , протестуя против повышения тарифов за проезд до 5 гр. Раскол внутри украинских "элит ". Назревает революционная ситуация, когда "низы" не могут, а верхи "не хотят". Но воспользоваться ее смогут лишь контрреволюционеры. 21 февраля, 2017 - все больше появляются граффити "Порох вор", и "Банду на нары". Их замалевывают, но разве можно правду замалевать? Но суть в том, что определение "вор" уже слишком мягко. Воры делают свой "бизнес" украдкой, тайно. Более того, они не убивают людей, как правило, а лишь грабят. А тут... 20 февраля, 2017 - СБУ задержала нациста . Правительство повернуло влево, т.к. угроза ему - со стороны правых. 19 февраля, 2017 г. - 3-я годовщина "Евромайдана", нацисты попытались устроить палаточный лагерь на Майдане, требуют прекратить торговлю с ДНР (ЛНР). Речь идет главным образом об угле. Были столкновения, но без оружия. Также, народ протестует против увеличения цен на отопление. Во главе идут укр. нацисты. Это напоминает Афганистан, где в ходе контрреволюции борьбу с империализмом взяли на себя исламисты - Талибан. Февр. 2017 - Украина движется к нацистскому режиму , причем помогают государству в этом добровольцы. Feb. 2017 - Russian writer Prilepin joined the fight against official Kiev. 7 Febr., 2017 - Ukrainian nazis attack art expo an an Ukranian communist-anarchist (see video ). Opposition feels fear (read article in Russian ). 23.01.17 - "Геращенко считается одним из создателей так называемой базы данных по розыску «террористов» — «Миротворец». Он лично презентовал сайт в январе 2015 года. На «Миротворце» публикуются личные данные и адреса людей, оппозиционно настроенных по отношению к нынешнему украинскому режиму. Многие из них подвергаются преследованию со стороны украинских радикалов." На него (Г.) покушались. С 1 января 2017 г. миним. зарплата на Украине - 3200 гр. 2016 22 декабря, 2016 - Савченко исключили из украинской делегации при ПАСЕ . Вероятно, за этим стоит Порошенко. Надежда Савченко рвется в президенты . За нею - силы националистов. 18 декабря, 2016 - национализация банка "Приват ", крупнейший банк Украины. Хищения средств вкладчиков. 3 декабря, 2016 - у народного депутата Онищенко компромат на Порошенко . "Онищенко располагает несколькими кейсами записей. В первом – покупка голосов под необходимые решения в зале парламента. Во втором – отжим потоков и долей в пользу бизнесмена Порошенко и Ко. В третьем – распределение теневых дивидендов с той же командой в сфере работы с "Укргаздобычей". Как видно это связано с выборами в США. Новый презик там хочет иметь другого презика тут. Об этом свидетельствует также "Автомайдан" у Авакова . 27 ноября, 2016 - Саакашвили собирает людей у памятника Черноволу , призывает объединиться против власти. Governor of Odessa region Saakashvilli characterizes the regime in Ukraine as banditry, clan-based, regressive. 13 ноября, 2016 - нищета Украины 13-14 ноября. 2016 г. - в Киеве бандиты сожгли домик моржей. 19 сентября, 2016 г. - производство сводится на нет: дело ХТЗ. Убили Жилина , главу "Оплота", в Москве. Гражданская война на Украине ширится, и может привести к ответным убийствам на территории Украины, и затем прямой войне между Украиной и Россией. 14 сентября, 2016 - против министра внутренних дел Авакова открыто уголовное дело, по поводу коррупции. Сделал это бывший министр внутренних дел, а ныне ген. прокурор Луценко. 28 августа, 2016 - Ющенко торгует на блошинном рынке вышиванками! 6 августа, 2016 - ПриватБанк украл в 2014 г. более 14 млрд. гривен у государства. 3 августа, 2016 - дело батальона "Торнадо" и стычки в Киеве: борьба олигархов. Другая версия . 3 июля, 2016 - батальон "Айдар " против власти Киева. 30 июня, 2016 г. -солдаты - рабы, начальство - царьки . Таковы нравы в украинской армии и обществе. 18 июня, 2016 г. - взятки при выделении участков земли. 20 мая, 2016 г. - директора бронетанкового завода признали виновным в хищении миллионов, посадили на 5 лет, и тут же освободили!!! Вот что значит коррупция в суде. 26 апреля, 2016 г. - распад государства в форме борьбы между главой Одесской области Саакашвили и мэром Одессы Трухановым . Продолжаются протесты против коррупции . 23 апреля,2016 - в Одесской обл. подрались с "Азовым" из-за памятника Ленину. "Кто сказал, все сгорело до тла?" Борьба за передел собственности в провинциях Украины. За период 2015 г. средняя зарплата украинцев упала приблизительно более чем на 40%. Апрель 2016 г. - украинцы уходят в "freelance" . Апрель 2016 г. - ультиматум Саакашвили возымел действие: уволен прокурор Одесской области . Апрель 2016 г. - Яценюк получил взятку, "откат" , за назначение Владимира Ищука главой концерна "РРТ " Надо полагать, что вокруг этого концерна крутятся большие деньги, раз его предыдущий директор попытался захватить его в 14 г. "Спектр услуг Концерна РРТ по спутниковым телекоммуникациям включает: - утверждение наземных станций в соответствии с требованиями международных спутниковых организаций; - заказ емкости на спутниках для разных услуг связи; - расчеты за использование спутниковых ресурсов, предоставление своих технических средств, консультации и др." (Источник ). Апрель 2016 г. - Саакашвили убеждается в тупике реформаторства на Украине. Апрель 2016 - план спасения ГМК Украины . Февраль 29, 2016 - наростает противостояние Коломойского и Порошенко. Бойзы "Азова" жгли факелы возле здания СБУ, протестую против задержания своего офицера. Каждая сторона - и Коломойский, и Порошенко - винит врага на работу на РФ. Февраль 2016 - Порошенко продолжает наезжать на Коломойского. Теперь на его "Приват Банк". Февраль 2016 - растет количество преступлений в стране , ухудшается социально-экономическое положение жителей Февраль 2016 - Коломойский через подконтрольную ему гос. компанию "УкрТрансНафта" выводил (буквально) нефть в частную компанию, которая ему принадлежит (Синтез Ойл). За нефть не платил, а продавал на колонках, таким образом нанеся ущерб гос. компании на сотни миллионов. Это типичная схема сегодня. Интересно то, что в этой же схеме участвовал през. Порошенко . Январь 2016 г. - производство автомобилей на Украине за 2015 г. упало на 70%, согласно журналу "Корреспондент ". Январь 2016 г. - на Украине растет кол-во жителей недовольных своим материальным положением. Инфляция за прошедший год составила около 43%, официально. 2015 Декабрь 2015 - драка Саакашвили и Авакова - это драка между кланами бюрократии о том, кто и как будет проводить "финальную приватизацию" Украины, т.е. красть госсобственность. Сентябрь 2015 - согласно Саакашвили, государственные предприятия контролируются олигархами , и потому не могут быть прибыльными. Потому - банкротство Украины как государства, ведь никто не платит налоги. Это - крах этой общественной системы. Июнь 2015 г. - найдены убийы Олеся Бузины . Это - украинские националисты. 19.1.2015 - На 33% упали перевозки на укр. зализнице 2014 25.12.14 – в Парубия бросили гранату в Киеве. Также, взрыв в Харькове. 23 December, 2014 – Ukraine votes to scrap its non-aligned status, implying an entry into NATO (vote: 303 – 8). That means a possibility for WWIII being started here: if NATO moves to Ukraine to oppose Russian forces in Donbass, or visa versa. 8 декабря, 2014 – усиливается борьба за власть на Украине, а за этим – передел собственности. 4 декабря, 2014 – под Иловайском дезертировали «тысячи» военных. Говорил сегодня с сантехником. Он сказал, что предпочитает сидеть в тюрьме чем воевать (ему приходила повестка, и за ним приходили.) Первая потасовка в новой украинской Раде: арасюком, Семеном Семенченко, Сергеем Каплиным и Юрием Левченко. Драка произошла после того, как кто-то из депутатов бывшей Партии регионов пытался заставить Владимира Парасюка замолчать, заявив ему: "Здесь тебе не "Майдан". На что Парасюк заявил: "Откроете здесь еще раз свой поганый рот, мы вынесем вас отсюда". 22 ноября, 2014 г. – Одесский НПЗ захватили вооруженные люди Коломойского 12 ноября, 2014 – неонацистский «Азов» - армия Коломойского. Украина отказывается покупать уголь в «Новороссии» (Донецка) . 11/6/14 – Украина: разборки в Киеве из-за собственности привели к вооруженному столкновению. «Самооборона Майдана» против участники АТО. Интересы различных собственников 24/10/14 – мент снимает дворники с автомобиля. 20/10/14 - «волонтеры» покупают оружие на «свои» деньги 9/10/14 – гос. регулирование в сфере транспорта газа 7/10/14 – ДНР прикрепил человека с столбу позора за карательные операции 1/10/14 - Вводится трудовая повинность – при слабом, коррумпированном государстве, в это нельзя поверить. Падение укр. Промышленности по сравнению с прошлым годом примерно на 22% В ходе АТО на Донбассе, укр. Армия потеряла 65% своей «техники» Проводится государственная компания пропаганды против России – плакаты на Хрещатике, новости восстанавливают людей против России (чему та успешно помогла, захватив Крым). За анти-российской пропагандой стоит США. 14/9/14 – премьер Словакии предрек Украине распад государства. Он начался с вооружения Евромайдана и формирования батальонов олигархами. Именно они стояли за Майданом. Передел имущества Д. Фирташа. Пилят банк Новинского – по указке Порошенко 12/9/14 – competing groups inside the “nationalist” camp collide with each other: боевики Ляшко против нацгвардии. За этим стоят противоположные интересы тех, кто их содержат. Эта диалектика аналогична той, что мы видели и видим в Афганистане, в столкновении различных исламистов друг с другом. Продолжается приватизация гос. предприятий на Украине. 26/7/14 – протесты родственники тех, кто воюют, и кого «бросили». Киев. Сепаратизм в Луганской области раздувает Ефремов. Сокращение поставок газа из Европы – реверс из России. Падение реальной зарплаты на Украине, по сравнению с 2013 г. – на 5%. Средняя зарплата в Киеве – 5500 гр. Отставка Яценюка: вести войну переходное общество не может, т.к. контролируется олигархами, которые не хотят платить за войну. Да и вести войну по тарифам этих олигархов – например стоимость литра бензина в 16 гр. – нельзя. «Шустер Live” за 25.7.14 23/7/14 – протесты жителей западных областей против войны и призыва 22.7.14 - гражданская война на Украине перерастает в мировую. Сбитый самолет Малазии, с 300 чел. на борту 20.07.14 - Россия поставляет вооружение ДНР и ЛНР, например "Бук", и др. Таким образом, она втянута неявно в гражданскую войну на Украине. Эта нечестная позиция не пойдет на пользу России. В Крыму - проблема татарского народа. Представитель татарского народа отказывается говорить по русски, только по украински. Ему прочитали ноту о разжигании межнациональной вражды. 17/7/14 – российский самолет сбивает украинский военный самолет над Донбассом. Укрзализныцы – система отката: «нынешняя размытая структура предоставляет возможность организовывать различные сомнительные схемы. И если говорить прямо: окружение бывшего президента или, как это говорят, «семья» имела свои интересы в этом вопросе», – констатирует Виктор Остапчук.» необходимость каждой станции отчитываться по ряду показателей. «Например, показатель простоя грузовых вагонов. А на деле выходит так: чтобы начальника не «ругали», он договаривается по дружбе с коллегой с соседней станции забрать вагоны перед отчетным периодом, а потом опять вернуть их», – делится Макаренко. В результате, говорит он, показатель выполнен, все начальники довольны, однако при этом происходит перерасход энергоресурсов, задействована локомотивная бригада и прочее.» По оценкам специалистов, в «Укрзалізниці» на очень низком уровне находится показатель производительности труда. По утверждению Андрея Буковского, он в три раза ниже, чем на РЖД. А если сравнивать с Западной Европой и США, то разница составляет 6 и 13 раз соответственно. Износ подвижного состава украинских железных дорог достиг критической черты – 90%. Если в самое ближайшее время не начнется массовое обновление локомотивов и вагонов, уже через пару лет и пассажиров, и грузы возить будет нечем. О «финальной» распродаже имущества – новые войны между олигархами. Собственность забирают у Ахметова и Фирташа. Коррупция продолжается. Задержали замначальника СБУ за взятку «17 тысяч долларов США за обеспечение беспрепятственного таможенного оформления грузов.» Отношение населения к приватизации объявленной Яценюком (из журнала «Корреспондент») Как вы относитесь к окончательной распродаже государственной собственности? Положительно, управлять предприятиями будет эффективный частный инвестор 9,30% (1080) Негативно, все раскупят олигархи, не по рыночным ценам 56,46% (6557) Приватизировать нужно только реально убыточные предприятия 28,76% (3340) Мне все равно, продают так продают 5,48% (636) 15.7.14 – железнодорожники бастуют против правительства Украины. Требуют повышения зарплаты до 5000 гр. 14.7.14 - с приходом к власти Порошенко мы имеем"финальную распродажу государственного имущества". Это и есть причина, породившая нынешнюю войну на Украине. Коломойский пытается отодвинуть от "пирога" Фирташа и Ахметова, как людей Януковича. Битва между олигархами - Коломойский против Левочкина, Фирташа, Еремеева, и Ахметова 12/7/14 – захват МВД Донецка сепаратистами 20.6.14 - резолюция левых и анархистов о войне на Украине. ДНР и ЛНР выглядят как сталинистские формирования. Что за "х..."? "Рабочий класс в Украине находится в зачаточном состоянии и не принимает участия в конфликте как субъект. Мы должны развивать организации, выражающие интересы трудящихся, формулировать и защищать социальную повестку. Только лишь сильное и понимающее свои интересы рабочее движение будет способно установить мир в Украине". 1) Рабочее движение уже давно умерло. 2) Речь идет не об "установлении мира на Украине", а о глобальном конфликте, который острее сейчас проявляется и на Украине. Критика «Боротьбы» со стороны анархистов (Володарского). Критика «Левой Оппозиции» (Поповича) со стороны анархистов 12/6/14 – новый глава Адм. През. Порошенко – Борис Ложкин. Ложкин – глава медиахолдинга UMH 11/6/14 – бойцов Нац. Гвардии «кинули». Солдатам не выдают элементарного – зеленки, жгутов. «Свои» сливают планы противнику, за деньги. Бойцов обманывают. Российские монархисты угрожают Руководителям АТО. Левые приняли резолюцию по Украине 26.5.14 – бой за донецкий аэропорт. 23.5.14 – женщины в Красном Луче берутся за оружия, сами хотят защищать свои дома. Возможно, что украинские вертолеты разбомбили своих под Волновахой. ДНР – осколок СССР, с его бюрократическими порядками. Денис Пушилин. Когда-то он был местным представителем крупнейшей в России финансовой пирамиды МММ. 22.5.14 – в Лисичанске идет бой. Лисичанское НПЗ. СБУ задержала офицера который не осторожно призывал к свержению власти. Квартира завода «Океан» Николаева продана за бесценок. Кража государственного имущества. 21.5.14 – ДНР ответила Ахметову. "Вы спрашиваете: "Кто в Донбассе знает представителей Донецкой Народной Республики?" Так, может, пора спуститься с небес на землю. Выйдите за ворота своей резиденции и вы увидите там представителей Донецкой Народной Республики – это простой народ. Вы спрашиваете, какие рабочие места они создали? Так вот именно мы – жители Донбасса - строили металлургические заводы, строили и восстанавливали после войны угольные шахты", - говорится в обращении. Представитель "республики" также заявил, что украинский бизнесмен "путём нечестной приватизации" отобрал заводы Донбасса. "... Большую часть которых вы обанкротили и порезали на металлолом, оставив тысячи семей без средств к существованию. Ведь именно при вашем участии численность населения Донбасса уменьшилась с 5,5 до 4 млн человек. Именно это борьба против жителей нашего края, именно это борьба против Донбасса, именно это геноцид Донбасса, останавливать который вы не собираетесь", - добавил представитель ДНР." По сути, ставится под вопрос "приватизация". 21.5.14 - Население не хочет участвовать в разборках между «ополченцами» и «нацгвардией». Люди живут как на пороховой бочке, с этими бандитами с обеих сторон. 20/5/14 – Ахметов выступил с призывом к забастовке против ДНР. Значит, боится потерять больше при ДНР чем при новой власти в Киеве, бандровцах. Однако, Ахметова в Донецке не поддержали! В новостях появились сообщения, что ДНР собирается национализировать предприятия Ахметова! Blackwater operatives directing Right Sector in Ukraine. 13.5.14 – происходит распад сталинистского общества и экономики. Общество: руководитель гос. Компании увольняет консьерже, чтобы не платить в пенсионный фонд. Экономика: государство отказывается от поддержки отечественной промышленности, под диктовку МВФ. 12/5/14 – мародерство в Мариуполе. Ахметов пытался подкупить сепаратистское движение. Группа Метинвест (контролируется СКМ) создает свои рабочие дружины. ДНР просит принять её в состав РФ. Правительство Украины планирует прекратить финансирование промышленности. Это – полный «аут». 11/5/14 – референдум в Луганске и Донецке о самостоятельной республике. 10/5/14 – «янтарная перестрелка» - передел собственности на среднем уровне. То, что происходит сейчас во всем обществе. Как можно это назвать "капитализмом"? Только олухи и догматики могут... 8/5/14 – Луганск и Донецк отказались откладывать референдум, ибо основательно думают, что кто вынул меч из ножен, должен идти до конца. 29.4.14 – Царев снял свою кандидатуру в выборов в през., призвал к бойкоту со стороны юго-восточных депутатов. Невозможность выборов в период гражданской войны. Борьба за собственность на Украине с оружием. 28.4.14 – покушение на Кернеса, мэра Харькова. В Луганске провозглашена «Народная Республика», видео с митинга. Про-украинские настроения в Луганске. Массовая драка в Харькове, с применением оружия, между укр. Националистами («ультрас») и про-российскими активистами с георгиевскими ленточками. Россия рассматривает возможность введения войск в Украину. Значит, за этими «Народными республиками» стоят российские власти. Логично – кто посылал военных из Крыма в ДНР? В Краматорске – российские казаки. Это – разведка для российской армии. Визы для Молдавии отменяются – борьба за территории бывшего СССР между ЕС и Россией. Наблюдатели от ЕС – военные – задержаны в Славянске. 27.4.14 – угрозы убийства активистов в Николаеве. Участники встречи положительно восприняли инициативу Председателя Национального банка Украины по созданию Общественного совета и выразили желание принять непосредственное участие в решении проблемных финансовых вопросов и общественном контроле за деятельностью Национального банка – принятие участия в решениях общественных вопросов – вот что надо. На Украине все глубже завязывается гражданская война: 1) в Донецкой области задержаны 3 офицера СБУ отрядом самообороны. 2) Грузинские националисты вербуют молодежь для борьбы против России на Украине. 3) Бои под Славянском за оружие между властью в Киеве и самообороной Донецкой Народной Республики. 26/4/14 – Украина перекрыла воду в Крым. 25.4.14 – снайпер взорвал вертолет в Краматорске Олигархи Украины в борьбе за собственность. Підконтрольні олігархам фракції "Економічний розвиток" (Коломойський) і "Суверенна європейська Україна" (Єремеєв) шантажують уряд, відмовляючись підтримувати законопроекти депутат Ігор Єремеєв, хоч і уникає прізвищ, але фактично звинувачує дніпропетровського губернатора Ігоря Коломойського в корупції. Ці двоє осіб ділять між собою ринок реалізації бензину та інших нафтопродуктів. Коломойський контролює близько 1,5 тисячі заправок під брендами Авіас, УкрНафта і Сентоза. У Єремеєва - 500 заправок марки ''WOG'. 'Крім того, Коломойський зберігає контроль над компанією УкрНафта попри те, що контрольний пакет акцій належить українській державі. Так само на чолі державної компанії "УкрТрансНафта" стоїть його людина Олександр Лазорко. 'Коломойський і Єремеєв воюють через так звану "технічну нафту", яка закачана в трубопроводи "УкрТрансНафти" багато років тому за смішними цінами - в десять разів нижче ринкових. Ідея Коломойського - викачати нафту для переробки на своєму Кременчуцькому заводі та продати за нинішніми цінами. 'Єремеєв бореться проти цього не лише тому, що є конкурентом Коломойського. Він також володіє зупиненим заводом в Херсоні. Якщо нафту злити з системи, трубопроводи зруйнуються і будуть нездатні в подальшому качати на переробку до Єремеєва. Так'' ''всі'' ''його'' ''плани'' ''будуть'' ''зруйновані'.'' 22.4.14 – оценка угрозы сепаратизма на Украине. Продолжается военный сценарий подавления сепаратизма. Франция и США имеют в Черном море военные корабли. США проводят маневры с странами Прибалтики и Польши. Шахтеры вышли на забастовку, против Ахметова. 21.4.14 – региональные вооруженные формирования на Украине: «нынешние власти в Киеве создают дополнительные вооруженные формирования, которые в большей степени подчиняются региональному властям. Это, видимо, происходит по двум причинам. Во-первых, потому, что у Центра нет для этого необходимых средств. Во-вторых, олигархические кланы, которые, есть подозрение, уже поделили страну между собой, хотят иметь собственные вооруженные формирования на своей территории» 20.4.14 – призывы к примирению между МВД и Самообороной – это тщетная попытка склеить две части общества, две группировки бандитов. Правые России призывают к «защите» русских на Украине. Это – грозный индикатор. 5 человек погибли при атаке на блокпост в Славянске – Правый сектор. 17.4.14 – правые предлагают нам поучиться у хорватов, в их борьбе с сербами. На юго-востоке появился президент. «Сбербанк России» обвиняется в финансировании терроризма на Украине. 16.4.14 -Украина – область борьбы между США и Россией: "Если взглянуть на карту, видно, что расстояние от западной границы Львовской области до восточной границы Сумской (население которой в целом лояльно нынешней власти в Киеве) больше 800 километров. Это то расстояние, на которое натовские базы могут продвинуться на Восток. Таким образом, НАТО выйдет на границу с Россией, от которой до Москвы чуть больше 400 километров." Россия кажется не заинтересована в аннексии Юго-Востока. Причина – политические проблемы. Падение украинской промышленности, в связи с плохими отношениями с Россией. Раскол в НАТО по вопросе об Украине. Российский военный самолет имитирует атаки на ам. Эсминец. Украинские военные голодные. Гражданское сопротивление захватило технику укр. Армии под Кроматорском. 15/4/14 – возле Славянска народное ополчение («сепаратисты») останавливают украинский танк путем убеждения. Россия приостановила передачу военной технике Украине 14/4/14 – в Нацгвардии ничему не учат (например стрелять), условия быта плохие. Все способствует деморализации. Убиты люди в Славянске, восток идет на отделение от Украины и гражданскую войну. 'За выступлениями на юго-востоке стоят местные «элиты», которым новая власть грозит срывом коррупционных схем. 'Сепаратисты в Славянске захватывают аэродром и обращаются к Путину. Турчинов просит о вводе войск ООН. Призыв к военной хунте – новому гос. Перевороту. 10.4.14 – Парубий пытался дать взятку лидеру ополчения в Луганске. Из той же оперы: плакат о коррупции на Украине http://ukrainianweek.com/News/84111 Это все означает, что коррупция делает государство неуправляемым. Государство распадается благодаря коррупции. 9/4/14 – на Украине начинается гражданская война (драка в Раде, см. видео), и вокруг этого «танцуют» Россия и США. 7/4/14 – на восток Украины перебросят «Правый сектор» и “Blackwater”. Это – точно война. Надо было постараться договориться. Российский солдат расстрелял украинского в Крыму. Правый сектор штурмует Верховный Суд. Требуют люстрации. Фактически, они – хозяева в Киеве. Милиция не вмешивается. Левые и Украина – обзор позиций левых по Украине и Крыму. Президент Чехии предлагает ввести войска НАТО на запад Украины, в случае если Россия введет свои войска на Восток Украины. В Донецке провозгласили независимую республику и будут добиваться вхождения её в Россию. Снижение торговли между Россией и Украиной – за счет снижения импорта украинского товара. 6/4/14 – в Донецке митингующие предъявляют власти ультиматум, хотят референдума о входе в Россию. В Харькове атакуют сторонников Евромайдана. В Луганске сепаратисты взяли здание СБУ. Вместе – это означает «молдавский» вариант, или раздел государства на два, причем промышленность – в восточной части. 1/4/14 – Украина допускает на свою территорию войска НАТО. Вот что значит «Крым». Россия выиграла полуостров, проиграла страну. Постановление о разоружении Правого сектора – кто будет его исполнять? Правый сектор разлагается – пытались пронести на Майдан алкоголь. Ему покровительствует СБУ – Наливайченко. 31/3/14 - В Крыму – проблема земель захваченных татарами. Правый сектор – перестрелка на Майдане – ранен замглавы КГГА. Также, отдали ключи ГАИ от автопарка Яника. на Юго-Востоке формируется вооруженное сопротивление. По сути: гражданская война началась. Банда Порошенко-Тимошенко против банды Януковича. Правый сектор и Ярош пересели на автомобили Яника. 30.3.14 – про-российский митинг в Донецке собрал в основном стариков. Ложные спикеры. Новости от 1 Российского: 1. Девальвация гривны, урезание зарплат, увольнение госслужащих, повышение тарифов за газ, нефть, продукты и товары вообще – нас ожидает дальнейшее падение уровня жизни, падение производства. Змея капитализма все туже сжимается вокруг нас, как анаконда, пытаясь наш удушить. 2. Команда Тимошенко – это Турчинов, Яценюк, Аваков. Это – «днепропетровский клан». 3. Национальная Гвардия Украины – альтернативная вооруженная сила Вооруженным силам Украины. Кто стоит за этим? 4. Шахтеры Донбасса – боятся остаться без работы, без средств к существованию. Условия труда – ужасные. Зарплата – мизерная, и все уменьшается. За гос. переворот заплатят неимущие, самые бедные работники, средний класс. «Украину ждет повышение Россией цены на газ в два раза, повышение тарифов… Яценюк предложил частично заморозить соцвыплаты - уровень минимальной зарплаты и прожиточный минимум в 2014 меняться не будут, но премьер обещает индексацию пенсий… в текущем году уровень инфляции будет составлять от 12 до 14%... мы прогнозируем минус 10% ВВП… Арсений Яценюк также выступает за приватизацию всех объектов госсобственности находящихся в сфере управления Государственного управлении делами. «Мы объявляем о приватизации всех объектов госсобственности, которые находятся в управлении так называемого Государственного управления делами. Дачи, заводы и другая недвижимость, которая не нужна стране, должна быть продана, мы не должны финансировать с карманов налогоплательщиков содержание бывших чиновников», - заявил премьер, выступая в парламенте. «Именно поэтому в этом году заканчивается раз и навсегда финансирование резерваций таких, как Конча-Заспа и Пуща-Водица. Налогоплательщики больше не будут содержать эти резервации. Мы снимаем все средства и обращаемся к тем, кто там проживает: пожалуйста, за собственные средства содержите охрану, платите за жилкомуслуги и выкупайте земельные участки под этими объектами по рыночным ценам», - добавил Яценюк.» Дурачка валяет – якобы приватизация – это гос. дачи бюрократов! Россияне продают недвижимость на Украине. В Киеве падает цена аренды квартир. Причина заключается в падении экономики в целом, снижении зарплат, увольнении служащих. 29/3/14 – корабли Украины потерянные России. Россия намерена аннексировать Приднестровье, и тогда – восточные и южные области Украины. 28/3/14 – продолжают накапливаться войска на границе Украины с Россией. Правый сектор требует отставки Авакова, пикетирует Верховную Раду. Представила проект в Раде Инна Богословская. От лица ПС говорит Олег Однороженко. Новый руководитель Министерства Обороны - генерал-полковник Михаил Коваль. Основные шаги Игоря Тенюха – нерешительные: Forbes вспомнил основные шаги и решения Игоря Тенюха на посту министра обороны Украины. 1. Констатировал 1 марта дислокацию на Крымском полуострове 6000 российских военнослужащих, что является грубым нарушением соглашений и договоров. Российские военные блокировали административные здания и воинские части. Воздушное пространство в первый день конфликта нарушили восемь российских самолетов. 2. Привел вооруженные силы Украины в высшую степень готовности. Провел учения на полигонах. 3. Констатировал успешность переговоров командующего Военно-морскими силами Украины с представителем России, в результате которых «блокирование (объектов в Крыму) ослаблено». «И я думаю, что такие переговоры и на завтра приведут к нормализации обстановки как в Крыму, так и в целом», – сказал Тенюх 1 марта. 4. Госпогранслужба Украины на некоторое время перекрыла выезд и выход с территории Республики Крым на территорию Украины. Российским самолетам были запрещены полеты над Украиной по пути на полуостров. 5. Одним из основных заданий вооруженных сил определил удержание обороны «до соответствующих решений на политическом уровне» и недопущение проникновения российских солдат на материковую часть Украины. 6. Способствовал санкционированию высшим руководством страны применения оружия военными в случаях атаки на воинские части или попыток захвата корабля. Решение открыть огонь принимается каждым командиром на месте. 7. Минобороны отозвало украинских военнослужащих из российских военных учебных заведений, которые обучались там в рамках контракта от 28 декабря 2011 года «О приеме на учебу в военно-учебные заведения министерства обороны Российской Федерации военнослужащих Вооруженных сил Украины». 8. Перегруппировал вооруженные силы Украины в соответствии с перемещениями российских войск на границе с Украиной, в частности, на северной границе. Параллельно заявил о значительном численном превосходстве противника. 9. Инициировал повышение финансирования армии из госбюджета, выделение жилья для военнослужащих и их семей, которые захотят покинуть Крым. Верховная Рада 17 марта выделила 6,882 млрд гривен в Резервный фонд для обеспечения частичной мобилизации и усиления обороноспособности страны. 19 марта Тенюх в открытом письме премьер-министру Арсению Яценюку констатировал, что самые неотложные нужды армии так и не начали финансироваться. В частности, бюджет не направил около 60 млн гривен на закупку аккумуляторных батарей, не приобретены ботинки и не профинансирована закупка 50 000 тонн топлива. 10. Объяснил нерешительные действия украинских военных, в частности, отказ от применения оружия, плохой подготовкой армии – недостаточной активностью офицеров по воспитанию, а также тем, что украинский парламент не дает армии указаний относительно дальнейших действий на полуострове. В Киеве проверяют бомбоубежища. 27/3/14 – на границе с Украиной Россия продолжает накапливать бронетанковые войска, а также парашютистов. Возможны удары по востоку Украины. Возможна война между «Правым сектором» и «Батькивщиной». Возможно Украина будет получать газ из Европы, что бред, ибо Европа получает его у России! 'Дерибан в Крыму. ' 26.3.14 – «Правый сектор» объявил войну МВД. 25/3/14 – убили Сашко Билого, координатора «Правого Сектора». См. видео. По одной версии, его убили в ходе задержания сотрудниками МВД. И.о. министра обороны Украины Тенюх подал в отставку. Однако, Рада эту отставку не приняла. 24.3.14 – Захвачен «К. Ольшанский». На судне – 20 моряков, против 200 нападающих! Значит, остальные бежали. Штурм корабля «Черкассы» на оз. Донузлав. Украина вырубила в Крыму свет. В Крым нашим гражданам уже нельзя будет ездить. Это аналогично отношению Грузии по отношению к Абхазии. «Неразогнанный Майдан, вооруженный, вопреки требованию самоназначенного главы МВД страны, может вспыхнуть в любой момент, уничтожив даже ту призрачную власть, которую еще удерживают Турчинов и его команда.» По сути, в стране – двоевластие. Или полу-анархия. 23.3.14 – «Военный конфликт сам по себе несет ряд экономических рисков и грозит глобальными экономическими проблемами, особенно если он протекает с основным торговым партнером, на которого приходится 25% украинского экспорта и товарооборот с которым превышает $47 млрд. «Доля России составляет 7,4% прямых иностранных инвестиций в Украину, что ставит ее на четвертое место среди стран-инвесторов, – добавляет Роман Шпек, глава совета Национальной ассоциации банков Украины (НАБУ). – Если добавить к этим показателям инвестиции, которые пришли в Украину через другие территории (такие как Кипр), доля РФ будет превышать 10%». Крымские татары намерены бороться за свою государственность. Росс. Войска захватили авиабазу Бельбке. Российские военные пытаются захватить один из лучших укр. Военных кораблей – К. Ольшанский. Другие корабли в оз. Донузлав уже причалили к берегу, по команде росс. военных. Запасов еды там, по свидетельству адмирала Гайдук, хватить на 10 дней. Что делать укр. кораблям? Топиться? «Гайдук рассказал, что на данный момент в Крыму заблокировано 30% всего боеспособного флота Украины.Военный пояснил, что из 100% флота боеспособных кораблей - 50%». Уже россияне захватили «Славутич» с буксиров. Правый сектор считает, что корабли осталось только утопить. «"Еще несколько недель назад нашим военным кораблям нужно было выйти из вод Крыма в направлении Одессы или других безопасных украинских портов", - уверен националист. По его словам, и.о. министра обороны Игорь Тенюх и главнокомандующий Вооруженных сил Украины, и.о. президента Александр Турчинов показали себя бездарными военачальниками.» Украинцы массово осваивают оружие. Возле села Капитоновка проводятся стрельбища, формируется Укр. Резервная Армия (УРА). Однако, один патрон стоит 8 гривен, а рожок – 240. Это означает, спорт для богатых. Государство должно оплачивать расходы по оружию. «Система украинской милиции – это был некий неестественный отбор. Генералами становились те, кто умел не раскрывать преступления, а добывать деньги при помощи милиции. Кто умел хорошо готовить «липовую отчетность». Кто мог лучше всех «ублажить» высокое милицейское начальство. Вспомните министра Могилева, у него была кличка «шашлычник», потому что он был выдающимся специалистом по обустройству «отдыха» милицейских чинов и высоких госчиновников в Крыму. И – стал министром. Люстрация в отношении высших должностных лиц в МВД – совершенно бесполезна. Там просто нет честных людей. Там нет людей, у которых не было бы обязательств перед кучей разноообразных преступников. Эти люди не смогут изменить милицию к лучшему. Нам не нужна люстрация… необходимо признать тот факт, что в Украине начинается разгул бандитизма. Как «политического», так и чисто уголовного. «Политическим» бандитизмом занимаются разнообразнейшие «сотни» и «антикоррупционные» с труктуры, ежедневно захватывающие чьи-то офисы. Возможно, у этих граждан вполне благие намерения быстрого изменения страны, но объективно, они работают на развал страны и на гражданскую войну. Уже не так важно, что все эти веселые видеозаписи штурмов и захватов использует Россия, куда важнее, что все это настраивает против Киева Юго-Восток, в котором уже при содействии российских эмиссаров создаются свои бандформирования. В результате мы можем раздуть в стране настоящую гражданскую войну, которой, естественно, воспользуется Россия. Возрождается и уголовный бандитизм. К примеру, в Житомирской области местные авторитеты «Пират» (Олейник) и «Шпрот» уже перекрасились в революционеров и добились назначения на область давно прикормленного ими милицейского начальника Юрий Демьяненко. В результате область оказалась фактически под властью ОПГ, только уже с официальной милицейской «крышей» Почему будет война между Украиной и Россией? Потому, что бандиты не поделят между собой собственность. Посмотрите на статистику внизу: неужели Россия отдаст нам свои крупнейшие компании, также мирно, как Украина отдает Крым? Конечно нет. Россия будет бороться за "свою" собственность, хотя на самом деле - это собственность созданная обществом СССР, это - народное достояние, которое захватили бандиты. Граждане РФ владеют каждой десятой компанией из рейтинга 200 крупнейших компаний в Украине. Такие подсчеты приводит издание Hubs в материале о заявлении министра юстиции Павла Петренко по поводу того, что Украина намерена компенсировать ущерб от национализации госпредприятий в Крыму за счет российского госимущества. В число крупнейших активов России и ее олигархов в Украине входят: Проминвестбанк (государство РФ) Сбербанк России (государство РФ) ВТБ Банк (государство РФ) “Индустриальный союз Донбасса” (50% – Александр Катунин) Альфа-банк (“Альфа-групп” Михаила Фридмана) “Мегаполис-Украина” (Игорь Кесаев) “Донецксталь” (Виктор Нусенкис) “Запорожсталь” (50% – Александр Катунин) “Киевстар” (“Альфа-групп” Михаила Фридмана) “ТНК-BP Коммерс” (“Роснефть”) “Энергостандарт” (Константин Григоришин) “МТС-Украина” (“АФК Система” Владимира Евтушенко) ЮГОК (“Евраз” Романа Абрамовича) VS Energy International (Александр Бабаков) “Лукойл-Украина” (“Лукойл” Вагита Аликперова) “Газпром сбыт Украина” (государство РФ) Крюковский вагонзавод (25% – Станислав Гамзалов) “Евраз Украина “(Роман Абрамович) “Альянс ойл Украина” (братья Бажаевы) “Запорожтрансформатор” (Константин Григоришин) “Карпатнефтехим” (“Лукойл” Вагита Аликперова) Николаевский глиноземный завод (Олег Дерипаска) ДЭМЗ (Вадим Варшавский) “Океан плаза” (Аркадий Ротенберг) “Лугансктепловоз” (Алишер Усманов) М.С.Л. (“Альфа-групп” Михаила Фридмана) “Патриот” (Finstar Олега Бойко) Побужский ферроникелевый комбинат (Александр Бронштейн) КрымТЭЦ (Константин Григоришин) “Украинские агроинвестиции” (Михаил Прохоров) “Энергомашспецсталь” (50% – “Росатом”) “Днепрометиз” (Алексей Мордашов) “Инго Украина” (“Ингосстрах”) “Провидна” (“Росгосстрах”) “Альфа страхование” (“Альфа-групп” Михаила Фридмана) контейнерный терминал “Ильичевск” (Global Ports) “Премьер Палац” (Александр Бабаков) “Фармстандарт-Биолек” (“Фармстандарт”) Представительство украинского бизнеса в России намного скромнее. В частности “Кернел” Андрея Веревского владеет заводами по производству подсолнечного масла и долей в одном из российских портов. ДТЭК Рината Ахметова принадлежат три угольные шахты и обогатительная фабрика. Юрию Иванющенко и Ивану Аврамову – Армавирский тяжмаш, Петру Порошенко – Липецкая конфетная фабрика, Анатолию Юркевичу – Останкинский молочный комбинат. Игорю Коломойскому принадлежит Москомприватбанк, но с 6 марта там работает временная администрация, и по сути контроль над банком – у российских властей. =22.3.14 – российские военные чаще появляются в частях украинской армии чем украинские офицеры. = =21/3/14 – Россия захватывает укр. военные корабли в Севастополе.= =Как Правый сектор заставляет главу СМИ писать заявление об увольнении.= =Правительство Яценюка дало до пятницы Правому сектору сложить оружие.= =Санкции США против России и её руководства. = =Отмена скидки за газ для Украины означает снижение промышленного производства.= =Торговая война между Украиной и Россией означает дальнейшее снижение производства в обеих странах, включая сельхоз. продукцию Украины.= =20.3.14 – олигархи формируют свои частные армии= =Правый сектор – против вступления Украины в НАТО.= =Курченко объявлен в розыск. Обвиняется в растрате гос. Имущества.= =19/3/14 – убит укр. военный при штурме российскими войсками укр. воинской части в Крыму. Несколько ранено. Перемирие до 21.3= =У руля «Укроборонпрома» стали люди, которые рассматривают это как «дойную корову». = Игорь Мирошниченко, от «Свободы», врывается в телевизионный канал и принуждает руководителя писать увольнение, за то, что тот передал новости из Москвы. =17.3.14 – условия Москвы: чтобы Украина не была частью НАТО. Проиграли! Украина захватила российскую собственность – автомобили КАМАЗ. Украина захватывает российский бизнес на территории Украины, включая Николаевский глинозем, Сбербанк, и др.= =16.4.14 – Ярош пригрозил взорвать газопровод из России в Европу. = =14/4/14 – США помогут Украине с продовольствием для солдат. В Луганске задержали «народного» губернатора Луганской обл.= 13/3/14 – 'делят имущество' – 38 человек напали на банк Арбузова'. Еще один 'пример передела собственности – 'отобрали' частоты у Курочкина (Свобода!). Ведется компания против Фирташа. Бывший глава СБУ обвинил США и укр. олигархов – Порошенко, Фирташа и Пинчука – в финансировании Евромайдана. '''Минфин будет' отнимать собственность беглых олигархов, т.е. у Партии Регионов.' « Введение утилизационного сбора было в 2012 году пролоббировано собственником автосборочного бизнеса “Богдан” Петром Порошенко, который в тот момент был министром экономики в правительстве Николая Азарова… “Несмотря на аккумулирование за счет этого сбора сотен миллионов гривень от граждан Украины, ни одного предприятия по утилизации автомобилей не создано”, — говорит она.» 12.3.14 – в Крыму национализируют укр. Гос. Компании, но не частные украинские. Вот суть режима – передел собственности! =11/3/14 – Совет Майдана ставит ультиматум перед правительством Турчинова: начать войну против России, или отставка правительства. Россия уничтожила укр. боевые самолеты в Севастополе. «в Луганске, Донецке и Харькове пророссийские активисты, среди которых выявлены многочисленные граждане РФ, совершают массовые беспорядки, бьют и унижают граждан Украины, захватывают админздания, оскверняют украинские национальные символы и государственные флаги, вывешивая российские». Юго-восток – в брожении, может отделиться, или война. Неизвестные избили прокурора в Киеве. Симоненко предлагает вернуть промышленность Донбасса в гос. Собственность (почему только Донбасса? С. - проститутка). Над зданием СБУ в Донецке повесили российский флаг. Повышается вероятность войны между Россией и США из-за Украины («Балканы»). = 10/3/14 – [http://rabkor.ru/news/2014/03/09/generals_fired Яценюк уволил] генералов, которые выступали против легализации «Правого сектора». [http://www.ntv.ru/novosti/856119/ Харьков расколот на 2 части] – Кличко осыпали яйцами. Category:Украина Category:Global social news and analysis Category:Global revolution news, since 2017 Category:News: former USSR